Soul to the Slayer
by IResurrectedThisRock
Summary: AU. Slayer Inuyasha has just found his Mate, but after waiting 500 years he wonders at what costs will this cause not only him, but his brothers as well. It doesn't help when Naraku takes an interest in her as well, and is determined to make her his. Ix
1. Chapter 1: Mates 'n Murder

Author's Note: First of all, I just want to say I AM SO SORRY! To anyone who had the slightest interest in this story, waiting five months to update is freaking ridiculous and once again, I AM SO SORRY!

Second, I feel really cheap to have all of you wait forever for this, just for me to turn around and delete the story. I really am sorry. This is the remake of this story, strictly a Inuyasha and Kagome story. The first chapter was deleted because I decided to make a Miroku and Sango story as well, that will follow after this one in story line. Consider it a sequel. So Miroku and Sango can't meet yet, so Chapter One had to go Bye-Bye. I'm sorry I'm an ass.

Chapter Two is gonna be made directly after this. Check out my profile for information.

Dedicated To: My Beloved, Amazing, Awesome, Incredibly Wonderful Reviewers Lovette, pApAw, AzianCutieMiyan, CraZe4twilite, skydrangondemon, raven52, and The reader. This is to you guys! I Love You! Oh, and still with the whole cousin thing. Thanks Kayla!

Disclaimer: Don't Own The Black Dagger Brotherhood or Inuyasha.

Character Species:

_While Demons died out long ago, their descendents continue to live amongst the Innocents… _

Slayers: A race of warriors derived from Demons, they exist to guard the Innocents and destroy the evil that is the DheathLess. There are a total of six Slayers, and they all reside in the same mansion.

DheathLess: Led by Naraku, the DheathLess are a race that feed off the souls of the Innocents, needing it to live because of their own soullessness. Because of their pasty white skin, dark color hair, and blood red eyes, appearing in public is nonexistent, thus the tendency to lurk in the dark and snatch at their prey. When your soul has been removed by a DheathLess, you become one yourself. While the number of DheathLess changes, it is composed of five main DheathLess that are referred to as the Council.

Humans: They remain ignorant of the Slayers and the DheathLess, often labeling a DheathLess's victim as another missing person, since the body is either destroyed or already Turned before it can be found. It is the Slayers duty to protect them, and the DheathLess find them necessary to survive, by feeding off their bodies.

Note: This will make more sense later on.

Soul to the Slayer

Chapter One: Mates 'n Murder

The pulsing beat riveted through the club, the reverberations of it echoing through the building's brick exterior to the point of pure torture to the sensitive Slayer's ears. Inuyasha glared at the building for causing him pain, before he sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair. _Just another reason to hate patrol… _He thought bitterly, wishing he could be doing something, anything, other than patrol. God he hated patrol. Hunched over the edge of a roof of the club, staring mindlessly at the dark alley for only god knows how long, the noise killing his ears and the smell from the alley making him curse his Inu blood were pure hell. Combined, this had put the already short tempered Hanyou into a mood that screamed killer, wishing desperately for the fucking DheathLess to come out of the damn building already. God, he could already picture the different ways he would kill the unfortunate bastard, making him pay severely for making him wait here like some damn obedient dog!

A light scratching noise disrupted his thoughts, causing his ear to flicker toward the sound until his head followed. He sighed in annoyance when he saw it was just Shippo scratching against the brick wall with his claw, probably carving his name into the side of the wall or something of that matter. Shippo looked up and met his fellow Slayer's eyes, before grinning from ear to ear. "Wanna play Hang Man?" He mouthed. Inuyasha just sweat dropped.

Turning his gaze to their other companion, Inuyasha couldn't believe the other Slayer was still in the exact same position he was in fifteen minutes ago, Sesshomaru poised lethally, and uncomfortably he might add, behind several low trashcans right next to the back door of the club, covering the left side with Shippo covering the right. How Sessh could do it was beyond him, though he figured the pole up his ass was doing all the work. He snickered at his own joke, only to receive a glare from said man.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the door, half of him considering going into the club himself to flush out the damn DheathLess. They knew better to allow Miroku free range in an area where females were about, but unfortunately he was the only one with a human appearance available today, so he was the only one able to do the job. Inuyasha's sanity was resting in Miroku's hands, and more than likely Miroku's hands were resting on some girl's ass. _God help him, _he thought pitifully.

Not a second later the door to club opened, and Inuyasha tensed as waited to pounce, only to see a dark-haired girl exit the door, slowly inching her way as she struggled under the weight of her companion. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw it was their DheathLess. _Damn it Miroku, this is just the thing we were trying to avoid. _It wasn't hard to eliminate a DheathLess with humans nearby, but they needed him alive for interrogation, and kidnapping was a whole new level.

He glanced down at Sessh, hoping the Slayer had an idea on how they were going to this without traumatizing the girl staggering under the DheathLess's weight or injuring her. He knew they had to act soon, that they had to act now, before the girl got hurt. It sounded odd to him- the idea of him freaking out of some random girl got hurt after he'd seen so many that have. But the idea still made him cringe and without further thought he leaped down, landing silently behind duo. The DheathLess released his hands at the intrusion, but still said nothing, though Inuyasha probably wouldn't have noticed even if he did. Unable to help himself, he circled his hands around the eyes of the girl, feeling her stiffen and draw in a sharp breath. He chuckled.

"No reason to be scared Bitch." He purred, whispering it into ear and reveling in her stimulating scent. There was nothing that was as amazing as she smelled, an odd mix of vanilla with hints of jasmine and lavender. Inhaling deeply, he felt he could live forever and still not ever get enough of the intoxicating aroma, getting lost in her scent for the time being. DheathLess forgotten, even who this woman was simply slipped his mind, his entire being seemingly at peace.

It felt like time had stopped for the moment, but in reality only moments had ticked by, the DheathLess's raspy voice bringing him out of his daydream and making him release his hands from the girl with the amazing scent.

"Stay away, this does not involve you." It hissed out, tilting his head back to glare at said man. Inuyasha only keh'd. _They always think we're gonna leave cause they so, dumb asses_, he couldn't help but think.

Sesshomaru and Shippo had risen from their hiding spots by now, and by the glare he was getting from Sessh he knew he'd just ruined his plans. Hey, the girl wasn't dead and the DheathLess didn't get away, he couldn't see how things were screwed up.

The DheathLess quickly tensed when he saw the others rise, stepping away and closer to the shadows as he began to notice his disadvantage. Inuyasha took the chance and pulled the girl behind his back, ignoring her 'hey' of protest and then crossed his arms, watching the creature with disregard, not even worried about it. Three to one, and judging by the pink rimmed eyes on it, the thing was as good as gone. Not that Inuyasha had anything to deal with it. He'd been specifically ordered "not to touch, stab, or inflict any sort of wounds to the thing." Mainly he was only here because he didn't want Shippo or Sessh driving his car.

The DheathLess began to panic, quickly looking around as he thought of what to do, his movements quick and nervous, his whole body shaking. Inuyasha almost pitied him. The thing was young, probably only a week old and not even sure what the hell was happening. Probably suffering from intense energy lust, unsure of how to deal with it. _Too bad it's gonna die_, he thought dryly, not really caring either way.

He could feel the girl behind him glaring daggers at his back, though if anything he found it cute rather than intimidating. He would have chuckled if the DheathLess hadn't decided then would be a good time for a panicked attack, jumping past a startled Shippo (the rookie still unsure on what to do) before landing past Inuyasha and attempting to make a run for it. He groaned, knowing he was closer to it then Sessh and before it could take another step he tackled it to the ground, pinning it underneath him while one of his hands circled around its throat. He tightened his grip when it began to struggle. He waited for Shippo to bring him the flask, feeling the thing beginning to still and he took advantage of it to study the creature underneath it. He was right in his assumption of it being less than a week old, the eyes still showing their natural blue and only slightly rimmed by pink. His hair still remained a light blonde, though Inuyasha could see that it was beginning to darken already.

What unnerved him the most though was that the kid still looked human and his eyes still pleaded for life. Sometimes, he really hated his job.

The thing was beginning to gasp for breath now, strangled words coming out of his mouth though the Slayer was unable to catch any of the words said. The DheathLess than freed his arm and used it to grasp at the arm that held his throat, not clawing at it but instead clutching at it like a life line. Inuyasha was totally lost. The man's, _no __thing's_ he told himself, eyes were pleading with him for something, and he could only guess for a chance at life. It grasped his arm now, and gasped out more words, but this time he could hear the words "Save me…" uttered from his lips.

And Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He heard Shippo near him now, no doubt holding next to him a flask containing the sleeping drug but instead he reached to his side and pulled out a similar flask, ignoring Shippo's gasp as he poured the liquid down the DheathLess's throat. The thing drank it willingly. He heard Shippo seethe, asking him what the hell he's doing but he opted to ignore him, getting off of the suffering creature as it remained on the floor struggling against the floor. Giving it one last nod, he backed away and watched it's body turn to ash, though not before receiving one last quick smile from it as it died. The pile of ashes wasted no time in floating away with the slightest of breezes, leaving behind no traces that it was even there or existed.

*Inuyasha*

Kagome couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips, her whole body still as she watched the man (could she even call him that?) float away right before her eyes. He was gone, wasn't he? The man… He was dead. Murdered right before her eyes. Though she wondered if it could be considered murder if your body suddenly turned into ash and then disappeared into the wind. Either way though, the thing was gone… and she was left alone in the alley with the people who did it.

"He wouldn't have been able to help us." She barely heard the words said, but apparently the other two didn't as the one armed man nodded and turned toward the red headed one, mumbling something that caused him to nod once_. Wait, help them in what? What's going on here_? Her head was even starting to hurt in all the confusion and not for the first time that night she desperately wished she knew what they heck was going on. Or even what they are. The man (the murdering one, she noted bitterly) then turned toward her and Kagome couldn't help but gasp at how _handsome_ the man was. She had noticed he was muscular earlier on when she had been glaring at his back (all of which he totally had coming), but she was not expecting to see a chiseled face of the same golden tan as his back had been, piercing golden eyes staring at her as if into her soul. The same white hair she had seen framed his face nicely, a crop of uneven bangs bringing forth his entire look. She could even see the adorable dog ears she had been ogling, looking, at earlier, and she barely bit back a girlish scream when she saw them twitch and then swivel. _I think I wanna… touch them. _She felt her fingers twitch at the thought. Altogether, the man was easily the most handsome and exotic man Kagome had even seen. She had to remind herself that he was the bad guy and a murderer, and off limits.

He was nearing her now, now standing only a couple feet away from her, close enough that Kagome couldn't help but find the close proximity incredibly hot. He raised his hand and brushed some of her raven locks behind her ear. The blue eyed girl couldn't help but gaze for what seemed like forever in his eyes, his eyes giving her a look that seemed full of concern and a certain tenderness she couldn't place the origins of. "You okay?" Kagome could only nod in return, at loss for words.

A loud cough broke them up, and the girl broke away from him blushing heavily, mentally scolding herself for allowing him to even get that close to her. He was the _bad _guy. _Bad Kagome, bad! Tell him to leave you the hell alone, then we'll go file a police report about the whole thing and continue on our merry way. That's __it__. _She looked up at determined only her resolve cracking when he still had that soft look in his eyes, his gaze having never left hers. She felt herself melting.

"What the heck was that? What… what are you?" She asked breathlessly, only to receive a smirk in response and for him to pull away, turning and walking towards the entrance of the alley. He stopped momentarily to grab her fallen purse, one Kagome hadn't even realized she had brought out with her. Not even sparing her another glance, he continued to walk away with her purse in hand.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" She blurted out. He still had her purse, dammit!

"Driving you home. Get in." And he gestured to a car parked not even ten feet away from them, one she thought made even a Porsche look cheap. The exterior was painted of thirds, the outer two a midnight black with the middle one a deep blood red. She managed to catch Bugatti etched in a florid cursive print along the side. She may not have known much about cars, but she was positive this cost more money then she'd ever make. She looked up from admiring the car only to see him looking at her expectantly, still with that ever present smirk on his face, then tilt his head towards the car as if gesturing for her to get in. Kagome felt her temper coming back to her for him to automatically assume she would just jump into car with some stranger, finding herself desperately wanting to tell him no, tell him to go shove it and she wasn't some stupid girl who got into cars with stranger, that she didn't do things just because he was some extremely good looking guy. But he just looked at her with those deep, mesmerizing golden eyes and she found herself nodding dumbly towards him and getting into the car, all thoughts of hesitation leaving her instantly. It sounded stupid even to her, but, oddly enough, she felt safe with him. With one last glance toward the other two who seemed to content on ignoring her, she swiftly entered the car.

The ride to her home was silent, only her address being mumbled softly breaking the awkward silence. Neither of the two knew what to say, Kagome opting to look out the window instead. The sleek furnishings of the interior lighting up only for the briefest of moments as they passed under nighttime lights, Kagome's body remained turned to the window, glancing at the occasional flick of vision she would be able to catch as they zoomed along the desolate streets of LA. The guy, whose name she still was uncertain of, looked completely relaxed and unconcerned with her, or at least appeared so from her frequent glances out of the corner of her eye towards him. She felt hurt by the lack of attention towards herself, though she knew she was being stupid. _Why does it matter what he thinks of me_? She told her logically, before catching her thought process, and mentally sweat dropped. She had just seen some guy beg for death and be killed, right before her eyes by the same guy who's car she willingly entered, and she's worrying about if the murderer liked her or not. _Oh god, I'm typical girl_! And she groaned internally.

And let's not forget that these guys aren't normal! The guy next to her has silver hair, with dog ears (no matter how freakishly cute they were, they aren't normal, she told herself) and golden eyes, and the other guy had red eyes. And one of them had a tail. One was armless… _They… aren't normal. This isn't normal… What's going on_? _What are they_? She could feel tears collecting in her eyes at the frustration of it all.

It was all so confusing to Kagome, she was so lost and confused as the reality of it that she didn't even notice her not so quiet whimper, causing her companion's eyes to soften as he watched the girl silently suffer. His hand landed on hers before he could stop it, receiving a quick glance from the girl, her eyes wide yet no words escaped her lips.

"I think we're here." He said quickly, his voice a little bit rough from what Kagome could only guess was nervousness, and he quickly removed his hand from hers, coughing to break the silence. Kagome only nodded dumbly, her eyes rimmed with unfallen tears. She undid her seatbelt and turned towards him, mumbling a quiet 'thanks' before turning back to the door only to be stopped by his hand on her elbow, pulling her back closer to him. Her eyes widened once more, unsure of what to do. His other hand came up around her head and she could feel his fingers running through her hair, causing shivers to run down her spine. He pulled her head closer to his, closing his eyes hesitantly and for a moment she swore he was going to kiss her, and she couldn't help feeling excited about it. But instead he lowered his head down towards her neck, inhaling deeply and causing warm breathes to cascade across her skin. Her shivers only increased.

Kagome was unable to stop him, though she was unsure if she even wanted to, the haziness he was causing her fogging up her mind with unknown desires. He pulled up abruptly, cupping Kagome's cheek and causing the girl to release a shaky breath as his lips once again neared hers. So close that she could feel his lips ever so lightly on hers, she felt his lips whisper the words "Remember me…" before he pulled away, feeling them more so than hearing them. The blue eyed girl blinked a couple times, trying desperately to collect her thoughts (or any thoughts for that matter), before her mind registered his words and she nodded at him in confirmation. Stepping out of the car on wobbly legs, she watched the golden eyed man pull away from the curb and getting lost in the night. She felt tears coming to hers once more, this time beginning to fall as she clutched to reality, wishing this was all a dream … though secretly hoping that man was real.

*Inuyasha*

Miroku couldn't have been in a better mood, being successful in scoring several very attractive young ladies' numbers, all the while ensuring that they were kept out of harm's way by him keeping them constant company. Even the fact that he was going to get bitched at by the big bad Sesshomaru for not "locating and isolating" the DheathLess didn't tamper his spirits, though as he pushed open the back door he wasn't expecting to find Sesshomaru standing by the back brick wall, not even bothering to give the man a glance or even well deserved glare as he looked deep in thought. What was even weirder was that Sessh appeared to be DheathLess-less, and was also missing two of their fellow companions as well, he noticed, taking the note of the lack of one cocky hanyou and one fox-like teen.

"What'd I miss?" He called out, only for Sessh to raise an eyebrow towards him and receive a quick smack on the head from behind. Well, he found Shippo.

"Miroku, where the hell were you?" The kid tried his best to glare at the man, before his excitement won him over. "You totally missed it. Inuyasha went all deep and heroic on us, then left with some girl. I think he likes her. Oh, and the DheathLess died. It was too young to give us any info on it anyways, but still, kinda sucks that we didn't get the chance to interrogate it or something. Thing was practically suicidal, not that I blame it though. Anyways," the kid started, this time now looking at Miroku suggestively, "how many numbers ya get?"

"Why Shippo, you know that I honor women more than to act as if it was some contest for their affection and proclaim to my fellow peers my success. Why, I am hurt that you would even insinuate such a thing."

Shippo looked at him unimpressed. "That few?"

"Trust me," Miroku winked, "what they lacked in quantity they made up for in quality." Shippo looked excited now, and began to open his mouth but Miroku cut him off. "And no Shippo, I'm not giving you any of their numbers."

"C'mon, why not? We both know you're gonna get rejected by them as soon as you pull your 'bear my child' crap on them."

Miroku feigned hurt. "Why, I'll have you know they found it cute and one even happily agreed."

"Yeah, well try doing it when they're not drunk of their asses."

Miroku just frowned, unable to come up with a witty comeback and Shippo just smiled at his victory. Moments ticked by and Shippo was just about to ask Miroku if he wanted to play Hangman (since Inuyasha had so obviously didn't want to play) before Sesshomaru cut him off, uttering a stern "He's here" to the others.

The others heard him easily enough and moved toward the curb hopping into the sports car without hesitation, Sessh taking up front with Miroku and Shippo in the back. Shippo wasted no time pulling out his laptop, the tech savvy teen already checking any of the security tapes to see if they were seen and eliminating them if so. His fingers thrummed along the keys, providing the only noise in the all but silent car ride. Miroku noted that that his companions were unusually quiet.

"It was done, was it not?" Sesshomaru asked, though his head still remained turned to the window. Miroku rolled his eyes, not being able to help but think it was a stupid question to ask. Of course it was done. It was _always_ done. It meaning wiping someone's memory, ensuring security for the Slayers and allowing the person to live a peaceful life ignorant of what happened. It being common sense. You remain forgotten, and your secret remains safe. As he already stated, it was common sense. So why was Sessh asking?

"Yeah…" Came Inuyasha's reply, though only Miroku seemed to catch his hesitation.

*Author's Note Time.*

Author's Note:Well, I tried. Extremely hard, I might add. Tell me what you think.

Seriously. Review. Don't you click that Back Button!

PS: Beta Wanted! I'm not really freakishly close with any authors, so if anyone will pity me and accept to edit my story so it'll suck less, than I will forever by grateful. Seriously, I'm not picky. Help me out here people.


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Reunion

Author's Note: Major thanks to 3lue 3utterfly for editing. Hope you enjoy.

Dedicated To: The Ever Amazing, Never Dull, Incredibly Awesome fmafan014, 3lue 3utterfly (she beta-ed for me, thanks so much!), Blondiee, Adam, Kag-1066, and Lionsheart13771.

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Soul to the Slayer

Chapter Two: Fated Reunion

"Hey fuckers we're home!" Inuyasha shouted into the lone building, and as expected, the only response he was given was a groan as Kouga exited the kitchen, a slightly munched on sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other. He didn't look very happy to see them.

"Glad to see you too, wolf shit." Inuyasha smirked walking past him and into the previously occupied kitchen. He snatched a beer out of the fridge, intending to relax and preoccupy his thoughts with anything other than the dark haired girl he left behind.

"Hold up." Kouga admonished, suddenly snatching the beer out of his hand. He ignored the growl Inuyasha let lose as he tossed the beer to a smiling Miroku. "You're not done yet. Sesshomaru wants you to check out an abandoned warehouse next to 3rd. You can have a beer when you're done."

Well, there went his plans.

"What the hell? Why didn't he tell me this when we were in the fucking car?" Inuyasha snapped, enraged at his brothers antics.

Kouga only shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he wanted to piss you off more?"

Grumbling, Inuyasha shoved his way past a snickering Shippo, mumbling something along the lines of Sessh succeeding. Before he reached the door he stopped with a devious glint in his eyes that the others didn't seem to notice.

"I demand a partner." He said, arms crossed and eyeing Kouga with his infamous smirk.

Kouga snorted. "Do it yourself. No one wants to deal with your sorry ass." Kouga shoved more of the sandwich into his mouth, making shooing motions with his hands towards the door.

"Sorry Kouga," Inuyasha said in a false apologetic tone. "You know the rules, gotta be safe and take a buddy at all times."

"Like hell I'm gonna-"

"Kouga, assist Inuyasha in his mission." Sesshomaru interrupted as he entered the room, not even giving the two a glance as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Kouga looked like he was going to object, but one look from the stoic man and he shut his mouth with an obvious frown. Inuyasha's smirk only widened.

"We both know he'll need it." Sesshomaru said, and with that left the room with his glass of wine.  
>Inuyasha's smirk disappeared as he glared daggers at the white haired man, then turned his attention back to the highly irritated Slayer currently munching on his sandwich with a vengeance.<p>

"C'mon battle buddy," he said tugging on Kouga's arm, "You heard Fluffy. You can have this back when you're done." He snatched the half eaten sandwich out of the Slayer's hands and took a bite.

Kouga glared at him. "Fuck you Yash."

His only response was a chuckle from said person.

Making sure to grab the rosaries hanging next to the door, they headed out leaving a chuckling Miroku and Shippo in their wake. Grabbing a soda, Shippo looked around a bit before speaking. "So about getting the two girls'-"

"I'm still not giving you their numbers." There wasn't the slightest bit of hesitation in Miroku's answer.

"Play you in Hang Man for them." Shippo challenged. Miroku only raised an eyebrow before he turned and walked out of the room without a second glance.

"Wait, does that mean I win?"

*Inuyasha*

"So, whose the girl?" Kouga asked, breaking the silence that had existed for the much of the short ride to the warehouse.

Inuyasha didn't respond, opting instead to act clueless. He knew her scent still lingered on his clothes, hell he'd been reveling in it since she left, and it was obvious that Kouga could smell it too.

He just wasn't sure how to respond to the question.

This wasn't the first time tonight he thought of the mysterious girl. Who exactly was the girl, and what was she to him? Saying she was nothing felt wrong for some strange reason, but in reality that should be all she was to him. Nothing. Just some girl he met, saved, and then proceeded to defy his family's rules and allow her to remember.

Then there was her scent.

Her fucking scent that drove him insane and calmed his very being all at the same time. He cursed himself for already becoming addicted to it. 'Shit, this all should mean something, shouldn't it? He was half tempted to bang his head on the steering wheel in confusion. Wouldn't be the first time that night he considered doing it.

"She mean something to you?" When Inuyasha didn't respond, the dark haired man didn't bother hiding his grin. "She does, doesn't she?" Inuyasha kept his silence, but his companion didn't seem to mind.

"Some girl you randomly meet, you only see her once, yet everything changes." Kouga reminisced. No doubt thinking about his own mate, Ayame.

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, letting the guy continue his monologue, if only for the sake he might drop the subject about the girl.

"Just one glimpse of her and she steals your heart, and you know you'd do anything for her. A feeling so indescribable, so consuming, you welcome it without a second thought, if only for her." Casting a glance at the man, Inuyasha was shocked to see how sincere Kouga looked. Almost like he was in the middle of falling in love again or something like that. All in all it was a little creepy, so he did the only he could think of: ruin the moment.

"Pussy."

That snapped Kouga out of his daydream. "What did you say mutt face?"

"Not hear me wolf shit? That was so fucking gay. I'm already questioning Miroku's sexuality, don't make me start questioning yours too." Inuyasha threatened.

"This coming from the man who throws a fit when Myoga buys the wrong kind of conditioner." Kouga shot back.

"Hey, my hair gets grease in it and it's hard to get it out without the right conditioner!" He instantly regretted the words once they left his mouth.

He saw his companion smirk and open his mouth, no doubt to tell him something along the lines of Inuyasha being the gay one, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Get out we're here." He swiftly pulled over to the curb before Kouga could say anything.

The dark haired man only looked around the area with a puzzled expression. "I said on 3rd. We still got another couple miles dumbass."

"Like hell I'm parking my car next to where we're gonna be fighting. It might get scratched or something." Ignoring Kouga's comment about him being a pussy as he checked the silencer on his Glock, watching Kouga do the same.  
>"Start walking, dawn's gonna break soon."<p>

"As if I don't know that, dip-shit. And f.y.i, I checked out the area. It's pretty clear, mostly abandoned buildings and storehouses. No need to hold back." Catching the glint in Inuyasha's eye, they both hurried toward their destination.

*Inuyasha*

The alarm clock did nothing to wake Kagome, seeing as she was already up after an unsuccessful night of trying to sleep.

Thoughts of the previous night had kept her from gaining anything other than restlessness and several times a headache. By the time dawn broke the girl gave up and opted to forget it all, choosing to go for an early morning jog to clear her mind of the past days events.

She seriously doubted she'd ever see anything like them again, and ignoring the way her heart clenched at the thought she quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top, grabbing her keys on the way and left outside.

The plan was simple- run until she could hardly move. Then run some more and finally pass out on her couch and sleep the rest of the day away.

And not think about the silver haired God whose face appeared before her more times than she wished.

The plan remained unsuccessful, it seemed, as not even half an hour in she swore she saw his car parked on the opposite side of the street. She mentally scolded herself, after all what are the odds of seeing the guy who doesn't even look human again in a city this size?

'The odds are zero and you really got to get over this guy and this whole ordeal Kagome!' She gave the car one last glance and continued jogging deciding right then and there that whether it was just a dream or not, it was over with. The guy was officially fictional in her mind.

Fictional and dead.

Smiling at her decision and mentally congratulating herself on her achievement to forget about the hottest guy she'd ever met, she failed to notice the person standing right before her, and because of it ran smack straight into the person landing on her butt with an 'oomph.'

The man to blame didn't seem the slightest bit affected. Kagome stood up rubbing her backside and grumbling about how it would probably bruise. He spared her no glance, instead he looked at some flat object that Kagome could only guess was a mirror.

'Guy's probably in love with himself, the self centered prick.' Kagome thought coldly, before sighing and letting it go if only for the reason that she ran into him. 'Doesn't mean he couldn't help me up or something.'

She grumbled to herself, finished dusting herself off and mumbled a small sorry to the guy as she continued on her jog. She thought she heard him mumble something, but all she could make out of it was something like 'so you've returned.' Though knowing that she most likely hadn't met the guy before, she guessed she misunderstood his words and jogged away.

The vibe she got from the guy kind of freaked her out and she wasn't one to hang around with people who looked like they could easily make her disappear. Catching her thoughts, she couldn't help but groan when she realized she was such a hypocrite.

Before her train of thought could wander back to a forbidden subject, she quickly sped up her jog into a full blown run and soon got lost in the pounding of the pavement. Minutes passed and the dark haired girl soon lost track of time.

The rumbling of her stomach reminded the girl of her nonexistent breakfast and lack of wallet. Grumbling, she turned to head back home only to stop not a moment later.

Where the hell was she?

She could NOT be lost. She'd lived in the city for a couple of years now and you don't get lost in your hometown! She cursed herself for forgetting her cell phone. 'This isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday!' She thought with a vengeance, wondering if the creepy guy she passed not too long ago would be willing to let her borrow his cell phone.

She seriously doubted it.

She was at a loss on what to do. She took a glance towards the buildings that surrounded her and she crossed off asking for help. She must've entered the older area of the city, if the crumbling buildings and empty lots were any clue.

Wondering how she missed such an obvious change in scenery, she began to walk to what she hoped was the direction of home. She figured she would just waste time and walk around until she found someone who might be able to help her. Though figuring how it was roughly five o'clock on a Saturday morning in summer, she didn't bother holding her breath.

Not even five seconds had passed before she heard her stomach rumble again. She glared at it in hopes that it would remain silent. She continued walking until she heard a loud crash. Ever the curious person, Kagome -of course- ran in the direction she had heard the noise. Though what greeted her could only make her gasp.

*Inuyasha*

"Kouga, I'd fucking appreciate it if you stop fucking destroying the fucking building we're in!" Inuyasha shouted, dodging a swipe from a rather strong DheathLess as he swiped at it in return with his knife.

A resounding crash could be heard from the other Slayer and Inuyasha managed to catch Kouga being tossed into an old wooden pillar, easily snapping the thing in half.

"Wolf shit, if we bring down the building we're fucking screwed! Stop fucking getting hit!" He snapped, hissing when the DheathLess's claws managed to slice his left arm as he tried to stab it with his right.

"Think you can do better? I'm taking on more than your pansy ass!" Kouga shouted back, blocking the hit from a DheathLess on his left and attempting a kick in return.

It jumped back before he could hit it, and he barely has time to duck before another charged him from the other side. He hit the creature low and then punched up, hearing a sick 'crunch' when his fist connected with it's jaw. He leapt a couple feet, quickly grabbing for his fallen gun and shot the creature before it could charge him again.

Checking on Inuyasha and seeing that the other Slayer was fairing well against the last DheathLess he had, Kouga turned his attention back to the last two he had remaining, only to find them missing. "Aw c'mon," he mumbled, not really in the mood to play Hide-n-Seek.

It was already past dawn and the DheathLess here weren't that much a challenge, just more of an annoyance. It didn't help that their guy already fled, using the seven DheathLess he left behind as a distraction. 'Damn that fucking Byakuya!' He punched a wall next to him in anger, only to be thumped in the head immediately after.

"What the hell was that for Yash?"

"Stop fucking destroying the fucking building!" Inuyasha snapped at him.

Kouga glowered at him, but the issue was instantly dropped when they heard the sound of swooshing air. The dark haired Slayer managed to dodge the bullet that whizzed past them, though Inuyasha was not so lucky.

Inuyasha hissed in pain, clutching his left arm and applying pressure to the newly acquainted nuisance before quickly leaping behind one of the leftover crates that littered the room.

"When the fuck did they get guns?" He shouted, only to get a snicker from his companion crouched beside him.

Pulling out his gun and checking the bullets, he thanked the Gods that they shot his bad arm and fired toward the two. Kouga followed suit. Ignoring the bullets that whizzed past his head he snuck around the corner, signaling to the other guy to cover him. He managed to get closer, and taking another shot he watched one of them fall, the acid laced bullets making the creature disintegrate into ashes on the spot.

The remaining creature didn't seem the slightest bit concerned, and before Inuyasha could fire again Kouga leapt past his crate and tackled the last DheathLess, smashing through several walls before landing on the hard ground and stabbing the creature with his knife in the chest.

Inuyasha managed to catch up to him just as it was gasping for air past its blood stained lips before it ceased all actions. Kouga kicked it with his foot a couple times to make sure it was dead. When it stopped twitching they figured they were good.

Looking around and cringing at the amount of damage they left in their wake to the already fragile and broken down building. 'All that damn wolf's fault!' Inuyasha thought, thanking the gods that the building hadn't come crashing down on them.

The broken beams and gaping holes in the wall made him hope that the building would last until they left the vicinity. It wasn't like it would hurt them, but crashing buildings and people fleeing the scene always looked suspicious, and the whole white hair and dog ears thing didn't help either.

The concealment charms they had brought with them were suppose to do what the title implied- conceal them, the charms containing a spell that turned them into humans by concealing any of their Slayer blood and altering it into human DNA. The only problem was that they not only looked like a human, but actually were human: average go-to-work-at-eight humans, no extra strength other than that of a man in decent shape.

As expected, both Kouga and Inuyasha hated them with a passion because of the helplessness they felt because of the loss of their strength and refused to wear them unless necessary.

And by necessary he meant never.

Kouga had already taken care of the body, and the throbbing in his arm made the Slayer remember he'd been shot, the adrenaline in his body quickly left leaving behind only searing pain that had him hissing. Kouga only chuckled at his predicament, earning himself a swift kick from the other man that had him plummeting backwards a couple of feet. Inuyasha smirked at his victory.

Using his shirt as best he could he tied it around the wound and somewhat stopped the bleeding. He figured it was good enough and headed towards a hole that no doubt once held a window. The three story drop meant nothing to either of them and they both landed gracefully on the floor, freezing as they heard a gasp.

*Inuyasha*

Kagome clutched the corner of the old crate she was peering around, unable to believe her eyes as she stared in disbelief as she watched two men drop from out of nowhere. She gasped when they landed with ease.

What shocked her the most was seeing him, the fictional guy from yesterday. He was currently standing in front of her shirtless with red cloth wrapped around one of his arms. 'Nice bod.' She almost drooled. Even from her distance she was able to see his defined abs and chiseled chest.

She stopped her ogling when he and the other guy began to move. The white haired man from last night walked towards her with an unreadable expression on his face. She still hadn't moved from her spot behind an old crate that had been tossed outside, but she figured she should run. Running was always a good choice. Her decision was confirmed when the other man began to move towards her too, her eyes widened at the gun strapped to his waist.

She spun around to sprint for her life only to run into something painfully hard, dots of blackness danced around in her line of vision as she stumbled. The last thing she heard was someone cursing in the background before everything went black.

*Author's Note Time.*

Author's Note: I know, OOC. Bite Me. Sorry It Took So Long. And seriously, thanks so much 3lue 3utterfly for editing! She made it epic.


End file.
